


Убежище в бурю

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: В лесах Шотландии Гарри Поттер охотится на Пожирателей Смерти, а они охотятся на него. Но готов ли Гарри встретиться с Северусом Снейпом?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Убежище в бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shelter from the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563983) by StarCrossed (kibatsu). 



> Отбечено Ernil

В сгущающихся сумерках Гарри привалился к шершавой коре дерева, пытаясь хоть как-то укрыться от пронизывающего ветра. Дрожа, он плотнее закутался в мантию-невидимку, хотя тонкая ткань почти не держала тепло. Кто бы мог подумать, что зима в Шотландии окажется такой охренительно холодной? Найденные Гермионой чары сохраняли одежду сухой и теплой даже под проливным дождем, но никак не защищали кожу, и промозглый холод пробирался сквозь ткань, заставляя коченеть руки и ноги. У Гарри в очередной раз возникло непреодолимое искушение наложить согревающее заклинание, потому что пальцы уже превратились в сосульки. Это было бы легко и просто; однако магия оставляла следы, а две недели в этом аду научили его колдовать во время охоты только тогда, когда это было абсолютно необходимо. 

Дождь лил как из ведра, застилая все вокруг плотной пеленой, и, продвигаясь к реке, Гарри был вынужден внимательно вглядываться в строй деревьев. Внезапно он поскользнулся на раскисшей земле, ноги разъехались, и Гарри грохнулся животом на береговую насыпь. Он выбросил вперед руки, вслепую шаря по грязи в попытке зацепиться за корни деревьев или траву и не выронить при этом палочку. Наконец, он смог ухватиться свободной рукой за корневище, но в этот момент ноги соскользнули в ледяную воду, и все тело окатило арктическим холодом. 

Проклиная все на свете, Гарри сунул палочку в зубы и схватился за корень правой рукой. Руку тут же пронзила боль в не до конца залеченной ране, но об этом Гарри постарался не думать. Он уперся промокшими, заледеневшими ногами в грязь и выкарабкался на относительно сухой участок, где, отплевавшись от попавшего в рот песка, свернулся клубочком под мантией и попытался успокоиться. Вспыхнула молния, на миг в лесу стало светлее, чем днем, где-то вдалеке прогрохотал гром. Ветер жестоко трепал деревья, усеивая землю ветками и листвой. Гарри надеялся, что гроза скроет его неудачное падение, но понимал, что лучше не рисковать, и оставался в прежнем положении, ожидая, не придет ли кто на шум.

Три долгих мучительных минуты он ждал, готовый в любую секунду нападать или защищаться. Не услышав ничего, кроме шума дождя и раскатов грома, и ничего не увидев, кроме сгибающихся под порывами ветра деревьев, он начал подниматься. 

А потом он заметил это, промельк движения на самой периферии зрения, не имевший никакого отношения к дождю. Гарри заколебался, в крови бурлил адреналин. Привстав, он уставился на темную тень, крадущуюся вдоль края деревьев по левую руку от него. Для ищущего укрытия от грозы животного она двигалась слишком осторожно. Это, должно быть, Пожиратель. Члены Ордена не совались на его территорию, предварительно не предупредив, и несмотря на месяцы войны, он еще ни разу не встретил ни одного маггла. Пожиратель Смерти увидел его ноги или просто пришел на звук падения? Гарри знал, что мантия защищает его до тех пор, пока покрывает полностью. Если его не обнаружили, лучше всего будет подождать. Если Пожиратель заметил его джинсы или кроссовки, надо бежать и как можно скорее. Гарри снова припал к земле – легко скользнул, дыша медленно и размеренно. Искусством контролировать движения и дыхание он овладел в совершенстве, так что сейчас его мог выдать только стук сердца. В ушах шумела кровь; он направил палочку на фигуру в черном, возблагодарив Бога, что превратился из жертвы в охотника. 

Медленно пульсирующая волна магии, преимущественно чар обнаружения, прошла сквозь его тело, заставив сердце пропустить удар. Если Пожиратель был неопытен – Гарри он не заметил, ведь с его стороны было бы глупо выдавать свое местоположение заклинанием, знай он, что Гарри выкарабкался на берег. 

Двигаясь с холодной размеренностью, Гарри случайно провез кончиком палочки по грязи и тут же бережно поднял её. Он сфокусировал взгляд на человеке в черном, остановившемся у большого дерева на расстоянии в несколько ярдов. Год он назад Гарри бросился бы в атаку, но теперь он научился ждать, поэтому затаился под мантией, надеясь, что противник подойдет ближе. 

После долгой паузы Пожиратель осуществил его желания, направившись со своего безопасного места под деревьями прямиком к Гарри.

Фигура скользила прямо к нему, двигаясь так легко, что на секунду Гарри задумался, не наткнулся ли по ошибке на дементора. Но когда тень приблизилась, стало можно безошибочно различить белое пятно человеческого лица – и Гарри поднял палочку и выкрикнул «Ступефай!» одновременно с Пожирателем, наложившим очередные чары обнаружения. 

Месяцы войны послужили отличной тренировкой – он попал прямо в грудь, красное облачко заклинания рассеялось, поразив цель. Гарри вскочил и бросился к своей добыче, на бегу посылая в упавшего черной бесформенной грудой Пожирателя очередной Ступефай. Длинные черные волосы закрывали лицо поверженного противника, кем бы он ни был, однако, когда Гарри приблизился достаточно, чтобы различить покрой мантии, он тут же понял, кого поймал – Северуса Снейпа. 

***  
Гарри трижды проверил на прочность путы на потерявшем сознание пленнике. Он отлевитировал Снейпа к себе в хижину и привязал к единственному имевшемуся креслу; привязал и магией, и веревками. Гарри зажег свечу и поставил на ближайший столик, хотя, учитывая постоянное освещение и потрескивающий в камине огонь, это было излишним. Дождь тяжело стучал по крыше, хлестал в одинокое окно, капли были такими крупными, что, казалось, кто-то кидается в домик галькой. Вода сочилась сквозь щели в двери, в зазор между стеной и рамой, скапливалась маленькими лужицами, в которых отражался неровный свет. 

Удостоверившись, что Снейп не сбежит, Гарри оперся о стол и посмотрел на своего самого ненавистного врага. Он поверить не мог, что умудрился поймать Снейпа. Он много раз сталкивался с зельеваром, но впервые гораздо более опытный и могущественный маг оказался полностью в его власти. Других Пожирателей ему ловить доводилось, но Снейпа – никогда. Со Снейпом обычно приходилось признавать поражение в течение первых пяти минут схватки. Наверно, он здорово усовершенствовался, и, если получилось поймать Снейпа, правую руку Волдеморта, значит, и самого Темного Лорда он способен победить. 

Мысли о Волдеморте и преданности ему Снейпа привели Гарри в ярость, и теперь, глядя на беспомощного, лежащего без сознания зельевара, он чувствовал, как поднимается в нем жажда мести. Он шагнул вперед и вдавил палочку Снейпу в плечо, достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк. С огромным наслаждением он представил, как выцветают глаза мертвого Пожирателя. Это была восхитительно извращенная мысль, однако он отдернул палочку. Помимо всего прочего, Гарри хотел увидеть Снейпа побежденным, вынудить рассказать все, что тот знает, и помочь Ордену. Это казалось более подходящим наказанием. Для такого гордого ублюдка, как Снейп, верного последователя Волдеморта, идея попасть в плен к Гарри должна ужасать посильнее смерти. Он должен знать, что Гарри заплатит ему за все, что он сделал.

Гарри наотмашь ударил Снейпа по лицу, голова зельевара дернулась, грязные черные волосы упали на лицо. Раньше они доходили до плеч, теперь одна спутанная прядь свисала почти до предплечья. Гарри схватил их в кулак и с наслаждением представил, как отрезает их все, возможно, даже бреет ублюдка налысо. Хотя с этим можно подождать, может быть, завтра, когда он отошлет отчет… Гарри знал, что должен послать Патронуса в штаб-квартиру с сообщением о захвате Снейпа, но ему хотелось оставить Пожирателя для личного пользования, подальше от правил и предписаний Ордена. Гарри месяцами планировал, что сделает со Снейпом, если поймает, но теперь, когда тот был полностью в его руках, он не мог решить, с чего начать. Наверно, стоит заставить говнюка умолять. Гарри представил, как Снейп стоит перед ним на коленях и просит о прощении, и вздрогнул от нервного возбуждения. 

\- Реннервейт! – он ударил Снейпа кулаком так, что поморщился от боли в костяшках. Темная голова дернулась, и Снейп открыл глаза. Из сломанного носа хлестала кровь, но когда его взгляд сфокусировался на Гарри, он скривился в усмешке. 

\- Поттер, - выплюнул он, брызжа кровью и слюной. – Я всегда знал, что герой из тебя хреновый. Уверен, твои фанаты будут особенно впечатлены страстью, с которой ты пытаешь связанных пленников, - он перевел взгляд на палочку, лежащую на столе позади Гарри, и тот заметил, как зельевар осторожно проверяет путы. 

\- Заткнись, Снейп, - Гарри для выразительности сопроводил слова тычком палочки. – Мне ты сделал гораздо больше. Ты бы меня пытал, если б не был связан. 

\- Я никогда не строил из себя святого, - взгляд Снейпа метался по маленькой, в одну комнату, хижине, задерживаясь на узкой постели, небольшом столике, притиснутом к стене, еще одном, совсем крошечном, возле кровати, полках с продуктами и окне. – Закончил играть в идеального героя? Решил показать свое истинное лицо? Я всегда знал, ты всего лишь…

\- Посмотри на меня, - произнес Гарри, заклинанием рассекая Снейпу щеку. Он еще раз задумался, насколько целесообразным было решение притащить Снейпа сюда, на свою базу. Идея привязать его к дереву и пытать на морозе, под проливным дождем, показалась особенно соблазнительной, но выходить снова на улицу, в грозу, Гарри совсем не хотелось. Лучше он подержит Снейпа внутри. Тем не менее, наверно, стоило выбрать другое место. Гарри крепче перехватил палочку, полный решимости не дать Снейпу бежать и лишить его возможности отомстить. 

\- Если собираешься меня пытать, так давай, - со скукой в голосе произнес Снейп. – Если ждешь, что я начну умолять, ты напрасно тратишь время.

\- Я тебя не убью, и знаешь почему? 

\- Потому что ты жалкий трус? Избавь меня от своей болтовни, Поттер, если только в твой план не входит заговорить меня до смерти. 

\- Пошел ты! – Гарри взмахом палочки рассек зельевару другую щеку. Черт бы побрал ублюдка, всегда все хочет держать под контролем. – Я тебя не убью, потому что смерть для тебя – это слишком просто. Ты расскажешь нам все, что знаешь, и сдашь своего господина. Если будешь сотрудничать, мы не отдадим тебя дементорам. В любом случае, ты сделаешь все, что я скажу. 

Снейп захихикал.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что я скажу то, что ты хочешь услышать? В самом деле, Поттер, твоя глупость не перестает меня поражать. 

\- Скажешь, - ответил Гарри. – В конце концов, телу можно причинить столько боли… Ты еще будешь умолять позволить раскрыть свои секреты.

\- И кто же будет меня пытать, ты? – Снейп ухмыльнулся, обнажив желтые неровные зубы. – Кишка тонка. На самом деле, ты меня знатно повеселил тем, что считаешь себя способным пытать меня так, чтобы заставить говорить. Ты, избалованный и покрываемый на каждом шагу более опытными магами, которые отдали свою жизнь за спасение твоей никчемной шкуры. Где ты был, когда сдохла твоя любимая псина? Рядом с ним – и ничего не смог сделать, чтоб его защитить. Или той ночью на Астрономической Башне…

\- КРУЦИО! – заорал Гарри. В висках застучала кровь, когда глаза Снейпа расширились, и он распахнул рот в беззвучном крике; он дергался и извивался в веревках, волосы разметались, ногти царапали воздух. Из его глотки вылетали булькающие звуки, кресло билось о деревянный пол, и Гарри был почти ошеломлен этим шумом. 

Гарри снял Круциатус, чтобы тут же наложить Легилименс. Он не ожидал, что сможет прорваться, не после одного Круцио, но ощутил безошибочно узнаваемый толчок и оказался в разуме Снейпа. На него нахлынул поток воспоминаний, и он потянулся ближе, ныряя в одно из них. В воспоминании он увидел Снейпа, прислонившегося к стене в подземельях. Перед ним на коленях стоял одетый в школьную мантию Гарри и сосал его член. «Вот так… - простонал Снейп. - Соси сильней». 

Гарри рывком вытянул себя из памяти зельевара. Не может быть! Он этого не делал! Гарри перепрыгнул в следующее воспоминание, чтобы обнаружить, как Снейп трахает его, перегнув через свой рабочий стол. На этот раз из одежды на Гарри был только гриффиндорский галстук, который Снейп использовал как поводок. Конец галстука был намотан на его кулак, и зельевар вздернул за него Гарри на ноги.

\- Как тебе, Поттер, нравится? - сказал Снейп, и от его низкого холодного голоса по телу Гарри из прошлого пробежала дрожь.

\- Еще… еще… - выдохнул тот Гарри, толчки Снейпа заставляли его приподниматься на цыпочки, стоящий член покачивался в воздухе. – Трахай меня сильнее. 

Гарри разорвал связь и вырвался из памяти Снейпа. Он отшатнулся, ударившись поясницей о край стола. Этого не могло быть. Он бы запомнил, если б Снейп трахал его в Хогвартсе. Воспоминания, должно быть, сфабрикованы. Но казались они просто охренительно реальными! 

В своем смятении Гарри заметил, что Снейп освободился, только когда тот вскочил на ноги и с мерзкой ухмылкой схватил свою палочку.

Блядь!!! Как сколький ублюдок освободился?! В прямой схватке у Гарри не было ни малейшего шанса, и он это прекрасно понимал, поэтому сделал первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Турбацио! – комнату заволокло дымом, Гарри метнулся к двери, распахнул ее и выбежал в грозу.

Он бежал, пытаясь запутать след, меняя направление, делая круги. Когда сердце, казалось, уже готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, а легкие – взорваться, он понял, что пора отдохнуть. Он замедлил бег и, заметив небольшие заросли кустарника, нырнул под их защиту, чтобы отдышаться и посмотреть, нет ли поблизости Снейпа. 

Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Ему надо было известить Орден сразу после поимки Снейпа. Он должен был не оглушать его, а убить. Вместо этого Гарри притащил злейшего врага прямо к себе домой и оставил его там. Наверняка скользкий гад все спланировал заранее. Их предыдущие схватки всегда заканчивались тем, что Гарри ускользал под покровом мантии-невидимки, возвращаясь в свое временное пристанище только тогда, когда был абсолютно уверен, что Снейп не сможет последовать за ним. Поймать зельевара и взломать его защиту оказалось слишком просто. Те поддельные воспоминания были слишком натуральными для придуманных на ходу. Снейп явно хотел, чтобы Гарри попытался войти в его сознание. Гарри все время играл по его сценарию. 

Он не сдержался и выругался. Снейп сейчас наверняка поджидает его дома за чашкой горячего чая, пока Гарри, одетый только в майку, свитер и брюки, вынужден замерзать на улице в худшую бурю из всех, какие он видел. 

Гарри сжался в комочек и подышал на пальцы, обдумывая варианты. Если Снейп решил на него поохотиться, ему нужно немедленно возвращаться, хотя, если тот наложил на дом защиту, войти не получится. Однако, если Снейп вернулся в хижину, ему, Гарри, следует оставаться здесь. В отличие от остальных Пожирателей, всегда появлявшихся попарно, Снейпа Гарри никогда не видел в чьей-либо компании. Он мог бы использовать магию, чтобы не замерзнуть до смерти, но как долго Снейп будет караулить его в доме? В конце концов, Гарри придется вернуться, чтобы поесть. Он научился отличать некоторые съедобные виды местной растительности, но охотиться никогда не пробовал и не был уверен, что у него получится.

Он мог аппарировать в штаб-квартиру, но боялся, что Снейп наложил на него следящие чары. Кроме того, нельзя было оставлять свой пост без охраны. Впервые за все время Гарри пожалел, что у него нет напарника. Воспоминания о последнем партнере нахлынули на него, напоминая, почему Гарри настоял на работе в одиночку. Фред улыбается ему…Нет, нет. Не время для скорби и слез. Он вернется на базу и заставит Снейпа уйти. Он не какой-то там обделавшийся сопляк. Он научился охотиться, сражаться и ловить Пожирателей. Он должен встретиться со Снейпом и поставить его на место, иначе тот так и будет смешивать его с грязью. 

Исполнившись решимости, Гарри медленно выполз из кустов. Держась поближе к деревьям, пригнувшись к земле, он осторожно, черепашьим шагом пробирался к своему жилищу. Он достаточно прожил в этом лесу, чтобы найти дорогу домой, даже несмотря на то, что убегал он вслепую, а за тяжелой водяной завесой дождя практически ничего не было видно. Добравшись, наконец, до поляны, где под мощными защитными заклинаниями было спрятано его убежище, он притаился между деревьев. Снейпа нигде не было видно. Входная дверь по-прежнему была распахнута, позволяя осмотреть практически всю домашнюю обстановку, но и там зельевара не наблюдалось. Гарри нервно огляделся, ища малейшие признаки чужого присутствия. Так ничего и не увидев, он пересек поляну, зашел в дом, захлопнул за собой дверь и только хотел наложить чары обнаружения, как ему в спину уперлась палочка.

\- Петрификус Тоталус.

Гарри свалился перед дверью, внутри кипя от ярости. Сукин сын нашел его мантию-невидимку. 

\- Как неосторожно, Поттер, - выдохнул ему в ухо Снейп, легко касаясь холодными пальцами его шеи. – Нужно было взять мантию с собой. Но ты ведь всегда был слаб в стратегии, правда? 

\- Мобиликорпус, - Гарри почувствовал, как вокруг его тела обвиваются магические путы и поднимают его в воздух. Снейп переместил его к маленькой постели, теперь трансфигурированной в массивную, держащуюся на четырех столбиках кровать с пологом, оставив висеть на расстоянии в ладонь от ее поверхности. – Тебе повезло, что Темный Лорд приказал доставить тебя живым, - Снейп сдернул с него очки и провел рукой вдоль позвоночника, - так что можешь не волноваться, я тебя не убью, - рука переместилась на его загривок, и Снейп склонился к нему, его горячее дыхание обожгло Гарри ухо. Низким, глубоким голосом он добавил: - Но я тебя выебу. 

Гарри, подвешенный над кроватью, уставился на ее поверхность. По телу пробежала дрожь: страх, смешанный с предвкушением.

\- И ты мне подчинишься, - практически прорычал Снейп, вцепившись пальцами Гарри в загривок. Затем пальцы исчезли, и Гарри услышал, как зельевар переместился к его ногам. 

Руки Снейпа скользнули по его животу, потом расстегнули пуговичку на джинсах, молнию и сдернули их с него вместе с бельем. Холодные пальцы легко прошлись по раздвинутым бедрам, задержались на яичках. Его заледеневшая кожа и мышцы никак не реагировали на дразнящие прикосновения, но он чувствовал, как проходит по телу волна тепла, концентрируясь внизу живота.

\- Если мне понравится, если ты сделаешь все, как я захочу, - продолжил Снейп тем же тоном, что использовал на лекциях, - я, может быть, притворюсь, что никогда тебя не видел. В любом случае, - пальцы исчезли, в голосе зазвучал гнев, - тебе придется быть очень, очень послушным, чтобы загладить свое отвратительное поведение. Я не прощаю легко.

Снейп резко дернул его за волосы, так, что у Гарри на глазах выступили слезы, и продолжил тем тем же зловещим тоном:

\- Если ты откажешься, то, прежде чем доставить к Темному Лорду, я накажу тебя за твой проступок. Он сказал живым… но не невредимым. 

Гарри почувствовал легкое прикосновение магии к губам и голосовым связкам. Он попробовал открыть рот и понял, что снова может говорить. Спорить было бесполезно; Снейп всегда получал, что хотел.

\- Да, - выдохнул он, его сердце колотилось как безумное, - да, я подчинюсь.

Каждый раз Снейп ждал, когда он согласится, и каждый раз он сопротивлялся до тех пор, пока Снейп не начинал угрожать отдать его Волдеморту, если Гарри не позволит себя изнасиловать. Ведь это же было изнасилование, если он соглашался только под угрозой доставки к Темному Лорду. Никто не мог бы обвинить Гарри в том, что он этого хотел, если он боролся до тех пор, пока другого выбора не оставалось. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Снейп его трахал. Его вынуждали подчиниться, следовательно, он не мог нести ответственности за то, что делал с ним Снейп.

Не важно, что каждый раз после Снейп его отпускал, что после трех месяцев всего этого Гарри был почти стопроцентно уверен, что «может быть» в традиционном заявлении «может быть, притворюсь, что я тебя не видел» действительно означало «притворюсь». Пока он делает то, что хочет Снейп, нет нужды бояться, что тот отдаст его Волдеморту. И тем не менее, такая возможность оставалась. Оставалось знание, что в любой момент Снейпу могут наскучить игры, и он решит их прекратить. С этим знанием происходящее всегда было изнасилованием, а Гарри – жертвой. 

\- Фините Инкантатем.

Гарри грохнулся на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Его член, освобожденный от действия заклинания, начал оживать. Снейпу особенно нравилось, когда он проявлял признаки желания, так что это было совершенно естественно – возбуждаться от его прикосновений. У него стояло только потому, что так хотел Снейп.

Зельевар схватил его руки и свел их вместе у него за спиной, а потом связал заклинанием, которое Гарри не смог распознать. 

\- Ну ты и шлюшка, - ухмыльнулся Снейп, проталкивая покрытый чем-то скользким палец в его анус. 

\- Нет, - ахнул Гарри, пытаясь не двигать навстречу бедрами.

Снейп вынул палец.

\- Не ври мне, Поттер. Открой рот. 

Гарри с бешено колотящимся сердцем закрыл глаза и открыл рот. Они со Снепом всегда дрались, прежде чем трахаться, но раньше он никогда не ловил и не пытал Пожирателя. Ну почему он был таким идиотом?! Ему стоило догадаться, что Снейп сбежит, что он все повернет в свою пользу и заставит Гарри подчиниться, так же, как и всякий другой раз. А потом, когда Гарри будет целиком и полностью в его власти, возьмет реванш самым садистским образом. 

Гарри почувствовал прикосновение ткани к языку, а потом тряпка уперлась в уголки рта. Снейп завязал кляп и ткнул его головой в подушку, развернув лицом к стене. Гарри тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь скрыть облегчение. Снейп Мобиликорпусом приподнял его задницу в воздух и раздвинул ему ноги. Гарри ненавидел, когда Снейп использовал магию так, вертя им, словно тряпичной куклой. Но в сравнении с тем, что тот мог с ним сделать, это было сущей ерундой. 

\- У тебя никогда не получалось врать, правда? – самодовольно сказал Снейп, постукивая ногтем по основанию его эрегированного члена. Он обхватил ладонью яички и почти болезненно сжал. – Да ты, похоже, готов взорваться. - Снейп ослабил хватку, и Гарри почувствовал, как тот перекатывает нежный мешочек в руках, заставляя его вздрагивать от накатывающего возбуждения. – Знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, но, думаю, мой член для тебя сейчас будет чересчур. Мне кажется, ты так хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь засунул в твою задницу, что кончишь от одного только пальца, - для пущей выразительности Снейп отпустил его яйца и снова засунул палец в дырочку, надавив на то самое место, прикосновение к которому заставило член Гарри дернуться. 

Гарри стиснул зубами кляп, не желая показывать, как сильно он хочет кончить. Снейп вынимал палец почти полностью, прежде чем протолкнуть его обратно, снова и снова, поглаживая ту особую точку с каждым методичным толчком. Гарри пытался унять растущее возбуждение, решив показать, что Снейп был к нему несправедлив, и он вовсе не так отчаянно хочет близости, что готов кончить от одного только пальца злейшего врага. 

\- Не пытайся сопротивляться, - зельевар свободной рукой провел по его спине, и, будь на месте Снейпа кто-то другой, Гарри назвал бы прикосновение нежным. - Я знаю, как сильно тебе хочется. 

Гарри хотел, но не Снейпа, человека, ответственного за столько смертей, Пожирателя, который ловил и насиловал его снова и снова. И тем не менее, несмотря на то что Снейп забавлялся с ним подобным образом регулярно, Гарри не мог найти в себе силы отказаться и покончить с играми.

\- Посмотри, какой ты влажный, - Снейп прижал подушечку пальца к его головке, поглаживая ее медленными круговыми движениями. Гарри хотелось прижаться к пальцу и вбиться в ладонь Снейпа, но он понимал, что если позволит себе подобное, то точно кончит. Пальцы покружили вокруг крайней плоти, отодвинули ее, обнажив нежную головку, и Гарри втянул воздух сквозь кляп от прикосновения холодного воздуха к чувствительной плоти. Палец в заднице ускорился, проникая глубже, давя сильнее, посылая электрические волны по яйцам и члену. 

\- Освободить тебя от заклинания? – спросил Снейп, отпуская член и запуская руку под свитер, чтобы погладить его соски. – Позволить согнуться на постели, как и следует такой маленькой шлюшке? – Зельевар стал потягивать его сосок в такт движениям пальца, и Гарри потерялся в ощущениях.

Он не хотел поддаваться, не хотел позволять Снейпу контролировать свое удовольствие, но не мог больше сдерживаться – да у него никогда и не получалось. Два резких щипка, и он утратил контроль, зажмурился так плотно, что в глазах засверкали звезды; из глотки вырвался придушенный стон. Он затрясся в конвульсиях и кончил, забрызгав простыни молочно-белой жидкостью.

\- Я знал, что ты не устоишь, - удовлетворенно произнес Снейп и вынул палец. – Фините Инкантатем.

Гарри рухнул на кровать в лужицу собственной спермы. Он свернулся комочком, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Снейп схватил его сзади за волосы и так резко дернул, что чуть не сломал ему шею. Он прорычал Гарри в ухо:

\- Думал, сможешь пытать меня так, что я признаюсь, да?

Гарри затылком чувствовал его горячее дыхание и очень хотел отодвинуться от ублюдка, но не мог.

– Да, - выдохнул он сквозь кляп. Не имело смысла лгать. Снейп всегда мог понять, когда он врет.

\- Это не сработало, потому что у тебя начисто отсутствует самоконтроль. - Кляп исчез. – Скажи мне, Поттер. Думаешь, у тебя есть самоконтроль?

Гарри хотел крикнуть, что да, он может себя контролировать, но понимал, что это не тот ответ, который Снейп хочет услышать, и поэтому выдал правильный. Опустив глаза, он сказал:

\- Нет.

\- Ты колеблешься, - прошипел Снейп. Он отпустил его волосы, предварительно ткнув лицом в подушку. – Ты думаешь, что все в твоей власти. В своей маленькой жалкой голове ты мнишь себя великом магом, верно? – Он продолжил, не дав Гарри возможности ответить: – Думаешь, ты герой, что-то вроде мессии, предназначенного спасти мир, но ты ничто. Ничто, глупый ребенок, мальчишка, не способный защитить даже себя, не говоря уж о других. Слабый, сопливый…

\- Я не слабый! – выкрикнул Гарри.

Снейп фыркнул.

\- Да? Хочешь со мной сразиться? Сейчас? – его темные глаза светились весельем. Он достал из складок мантии палочку Гарри и кинул ему на кровать. – Подними ее, Поттер. Посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься. 

Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. Ему хотелось схватить палочку, позволить темной магии вырваться наружу и порвать Снейпа на кусочки. Зельевар явно этого и ожидал, судя по тому, что его палочка была направлена точно на бывшего ученика. Несколько дней назад Гарри так бы и поступил, но теперь, исполненный решимости показать, что у него есть самоконтроль, он глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

\- Нет. 

\- Нет? – сухим, безжизненным тоном поинтересовался Снейп.

«Он думает, что знает, как меня контролировать, - но он ошибается», - подумал Гарри и решительно встретил взгляд тёмных глаз. Ровным размеренным голосом он произнёс:

\- Я сказал, что подчинюсь, и я сдержу слово.

Снейп на секунду замер, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. Его лицо растянулось в улыбке. 

\- Ляг на спину и положи руки над головой; одно запястье поверх другого.

Зная, что Снейп его все равно разденет, Гарри стянул свитер и майку, бросил их у кровати и лег, как было велено. Он почувствовал, как связывающие чары оплетают его запястья и подтягивают их к стене у него над головой. Снейп связывал его каждый раз с того случая, когда Гарри схватил его за яйца и со всей силы скрутил за то, что тот назвал Джинни шлюхой. Теперь в этом не было никакой необходимости – Гарри не собирался реагировать на оскорбления Снейпа, что бы тот ни сказал.

Снейп провел пальцем вдоль его груди, прослеживая путь глазами.

\- Ты единственный, кроме Темного Лорда, кто посмел наложить на меня Круциатус. Думал, тебе это сойдет с рук?

\- Да, - признал Гарри, в ужасе закрывая глаза. О чем он только думал! В тот раз, когда он чуть не оторвал зельевару яйца, бывший профессор выследил его, поймал и отомстил по полной. Несмотря на то, что произошло это несколько месяцев назад, и потом Снейп все залечил, Гарри до сих пор не мог без дрожи проходить мимо дерева, где все происходило. Теперь он понимал, что никогда больше не сможет смотреть на свою кровать и не вспоминать те боль и страх, что Снейп, несомненно, заставит его испытать сегодня. 

\- Ты дрожишь, - заметил Снейп с нотками веселья в голосе, поглаживая Гарри по груди. – Я думал, вы, гриффиндорцы, храбрые. 

Гарри выровнял голос, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить и тело.

\- Если я сопротивляюсь, ты зовешь меня глупым, импульсивным, безрассудным…

\- Пожалуй, тебя можно поучить, - задумчиво пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри заставил себя открыть глаза. Снейп стоял у края кровати, все еще замотанный в свою мантию. Без очков он не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, но было понятно, что профессор залечил все раны, нанесенные ему Гарри. 

\- Я преподам тебе урок самоконтроля, - Снейп потянулся вниз и медленно провел пальцами по его мягкому члену. Гарри прикусил губу, не в силах отвести взгляд от руки Снейпа, обхватившей его член и сжимавшей в такт сердечному ритму. 

\- Только… только ничего не отрезай.

\- Ничего не отрезать? – Снейп изогнул бровь.

\- Не это.

\- Расслабься. Я не сделаю тебе больно… пока, - свободной рукой Снейп провел по его груди. Он выпустил его член и занялся яичками. – Ты будешь говорить, по шкале от одного до десяти, насколько ты близок к оргазму. Десять означает оргазм. Уверен, даже такой болван, как ты, способен выполнить настолько простое задание. Ты же помнишь, как считать до десяти, да?

Гарри уставился на Снейпа, жалея, что он не василиск. 

\- Да, я могу считать до десяти.

\- Так давай. 

Теплые руки снова ласкали его член, то обнажая, то закрывая головку, гладя по всей длине, потирая место у самого основания.

\- Раз, - Гарри расслабился, поддавшись растущему возбуждению. – Два.

Он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на ощущениях, на том, как в паху разгорается жар, как снова твердеет его член в руках его бывшего учителя. Чаще всего Снейп брал его сразу после первого оргазма, вбиваясь в него, пока по его телу прокатывали волны послесвечения. Снаружи, среди деревьев, секс превращался в безумную случку, отчаянную гонку к забвению в наслаждении. Он никогда не играл с ним так, как сейчас – дразня, и лаская, и гладя вместо того, чтобы быстро довести до разрядки. Это было не то, чего ему хотелось. Гарри хотел потеряться в пробирающей дрожи удовольствия, ему нужно было забыть о войне, смерти, долгих одиноких ночах, бесконечных сражениях и бесплодных поисках. Медленно растущего удовольствия не хватало, требовалось большее.

\- Ты следишь, Поттер? – Снейп для выразительности дернул его за член. 

\- Да, да, я слежу. Три… нет, четыре. Четыре, - Гарри дергал бедрами, толкаясь в его кулак. Снейп надавил двумя пальцами на участок за яичками, потер медленными круговыми движениями. Один палец спустился к его сморщенной дырочке. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули? 

\- Да, - сказал Гарри напрямую. Чем скорее Снейп в нем окажется, тем скорее он кончит. 

\- Пока недостаточно, - Снейп вернулся к его члену, играя с головкой. 

\- Пять, - простонал Гарри, когда пальцы Снейпа, приспустив крайнюю плоть, обхватили головку. Снейп сжал его член, Гарри вскрикнул, дергаясь в своих путах, и начал трахать его ладонь, вскидывая бедра и отчаянно желая завершить пытку. – Шесть. Семь.

\- Такая нетерпеливая потаскушка. Если б я знал, какой законченной шлюхой ты окажешься, я бы сделал это раньше. 

Пристыженный, Гарри заставил себя остановиться. 

\- Я не… я… 

\- Не ври мне, - прорычал Снейп, стискивая его яйца. 

\- Я не шлюха! – закричал Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Он не понимал, почему чувствовал необходимость оправдать себя, но ненавидел, когда Снейп называл его шлюхой, больше всего остального. – Я больше… ни с кем… - он замер от унижения, осознав, что только что признался Снейпу, что был девственником, пока тот не начал свои странные игры в кошки-мышки. Гарри крепко зажмурился и добавил: - Думаешь, остальные Пожиратели делают это со мной?

Снейп схватил его за подбородок.

\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал он.

Гарри открыл глаза и заставил себя посмотреть в горящие темные глаза Снейпа.

Глубоким, полным гнева голосом Снейп сказал:

\- Они не делают, потому что ты мой. По-твоему, то, как редко ты за последнее время встречал других Пожирателей, всего лишь совпадение? – Он грубо дернул его, прежде чем отпустить и отойти от кровати. – Ты мой до тех пор, пока доставляешь мне удовольствие. - Он достал из кармана палочку и направил на его член. Гарри прикусил губу и пообещал себе, что что бы Снейп ни сделал, он не заплачет. 

Конец палочки Снейпа вспыхнул золотом, и Гарри почувствовал, как волна магии обвивает его член, согревая и легонько покалывая. Нить заклинания потянулась в уретру, взрываясь теплом и наслаждением, словно ему делали минет изнутри. Поднявшееся в паху возбуждение потекло по венам, заставляя каждый нерв в теле гореть в экстатической версии Круциатуса. Он закричал, выгибаясь дугой от остроты ощущений. Весь мир сузился до ослепляющего удовольствия, чувства от пульсирующего в члене заклинания были так сильны, что на секунду Гарри показалось, что он сейчас умрет.

Голос Снейпа вернул его к реальности.

\- Полагаю, это девять. Я уменьшу силу.

Сознание Гарри прояснилось, и по мере того как ослабевало заклятие, он обретал способность видеть и дышать.

\- Насколько ты близок? – бесстрастно осведомился Снейп с таким видом, словно он изучал содержимое одного из своих котлов. 

\- Девять, - выдохнул Гарри. Хотя Снейп снизил интенсивность заклинания, Гарри все еще чувствовал себя так, словно был готов взорваться в любой момент, и глотал воздух, отчаянно желая о что-нибудь потереться. 

Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и чары исчезли окончательно, оставив после себя легкое покалывание. Дыхание постепенно пришло в норму, хотя сердце по- прежнему колотилось как сумасшедшее. Через несколько секунд Гарри произнес:

\- Восемь.

Комнату быстро пересекло кресло, трансфигурировавшееся на ходу: спинка стала выше, сиденье расширилось, появилась мягкая обивка. Теперь оно гораздо больше напоминало трон, чем обычное кухонное кресло. Снейп опустился в него и посмотрел на Гарри с видом короля, осматривающего своих подданных. 

Они сидели так некоторое время, маленький домик наполнился звуками стучащего по крыше дождя, потрескивающего в камине пламени и неровного дыхания Гарри. 

Снейп наконец заговорил, его голос был глубок и низок:

\- В своих глупых подростковых попытках самоудовлетворения ты когда-нибудь пытался оттягивать оргазм до последнего, пока не окажешься на самом краю?

Гарри кивнул.

\- Да.

По большей части ему приходилось мастурбировать украдкой и как можно быстрей, чтобы скрыть свои потребности от родственников, соседей по комнате и членов Ордена. Тем не менее, когда предоставлялась возможность, он брал свое, позволяя возбуждению нарастать, оттягивая удовольствие до тех пор, пока необходимость разрядки не брала верх. 

\- И как долго ты мог продержаться?

\- Н-несколько минут, - выдавил Гарри, едва способный обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме пульсирующих вокруг члена чар.

Снейп сделал движение палочкой, и интенсивность заклинания возросла.

\- Я мог бы оставить тебя так на много дней, - задумчиво сказал он.

\- Дней?! – задушено спросил Гарри, не в силах скрыть удивление и ужас даже несмотря на дрожь, посылаемую по телу заклинанием. Дней? Да он и несколько минут не продержится! Он не…

\- Счет, Поттер. Ты еще помнишь, как считать?

\- Девять! Девять! – Гарри откинул голову назад, руки дрожали, чары скользили по члену вверх и вниз, как гусеница, то собираясь в кольцо, то растекаясь по всей длине. Сгусток заклинания в заднице трахал его совершенно невообразимым образом, доставляя настолько сильное удовольствие, что все его тело, казалось, уменьшилось до размеров члена. 

Снейп взмахнул палочкой и ощущение того, что его сейчас разорвет, исчезло. 

Когда Гарри снова смог дышать, а сердце уже не грозило выпрыгнуть из груди, он выдохнул:

\- Ах, восемь. 

Не покидая кресла, Снейп подозвал к себе стол и начал готовить чай, не обращая на Гарри ни малейшего внимания. Гарри подавил рвущийся наружу всхлип, не желая показывать своей нужды. Его еще никогда так не игнорировали, и это он ненавидел даже больше, чем когда Снейп причинял ему боль. 

\- Чайные пакетики? – с отвращением спросил Снейп. – У тебя только чайные пакетики?

\- Мы посреди долбаной войны!

\- Это не оправдание, - покачал головой Снейп. Он опустил пакетик в единственную принадлежавшую Гарри кружку и залил кипятком. 

Гарри зацарапал ногтями воздух – заклинание вновь завибрировало вокруг члена. 

\- Девять. О Боже.

Снейп смотрел в чашку, дергая пакетик в горячей воде.

Гарри тонул и растворялся в наслаждении, член пульсировал, словно он уже кончил, хотя яички оставались плотными и поджатыми. Он забыл про Снейпа, про грозу, про войну; волны желания прокатывали по нему, разрывая на кусочки и вновь собирая в единое целое.

Все закончилось слишком быстро, заклинание начало слабеть, пока не исчезло почти полностью, оставив только ощущение тепла. Гарри разочарованно застонал, дергая привязанными руками, и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот все еще неторопливо потягивал чай; длинные черные волосы были откинуты назад, он сбросил верхнюю одежду и остался в брюках и экстравагантной белой рубашке, которую всегда носил под мантией. 

Гарри ненавидел эту чертову тряпку. Кто, мать его, так одевается, чтобы лазать по лесу? Снейп ее никогда не снимал, и Гарри, которого бесило это последнее препятствие между ними, часто мечтал разорвать ее в клочья и увидеть Снейп обнаженным. Он мельком видел шрамы под рубашкой, но его не волновало, что Снейп стар, уродлив и обезображен. Наоборот, он хотел повредить его сильней, покрыть шрамами так, чтобы Снейп никогда не смог его забыть, что бы с ним не случилось.

\- Ты получил достаточно? – Снейп поставил чашку на стол. 

\- Нет! – Гарри затряс головой. – Нет, не останавливайся!

Снейп поднялся и встал у края кровати.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикоснулся?

\- Да!

Снейп прошелся вдоль края кровати, ведя пальцами по его телу. Рука замерла в сантиметре от паха. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули? – совершенно будничным тоном спросил Снейп.

\- Да, - прошептал Гарри, отчаянно желая вернуться в прежнее состояние. 

Снейп опустился на кровать, разместившись меж его раздвинутых ног. Его рука прошлась по члену, обхватила яички, скользнула ниже. Гарри шире раздвинул ноги и застонал, почувствовав, как пальцы Снейпа ласкают его вход.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? – палец проник внутрь на одну фалангу.

Гарри толкнулся навстречу, натягивая веревки и пытаясь насадиться на палец. Слишком мало, ему хотелось большего, ему необходимо было большее.

\- Да! Трахни меня.

Снейп вынул палец, поглаживая кожу вокруг отверстия.

\- Скажи мне, Поттер, - приказал он низким голосом, - скажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

\- ПРОСТО, БЛЯДЬ, ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ, ТЫ, УБЛЮДОК!!! – Гарри дернул ногой, пытаясь стукнуть Снейпа по голове. Снейп фыркнул, схватил его ноги, развел их и прижал к его груди. Появившиеся магические путы зафиксировали их в этом положении, зельевар отстранился, расстегнул свои брюки и приспустил вниз. Достав из мантии знакомую баночку, он отвинтил крышку и распределил содержимое по своему члену. Отбросив склянку в сторону, он вновь придвинулся к Гарри и приставил головку к его дырке. Прикусив губу, Гарри поклялся себе, что если сукин сын промедлит еще секунду, он его убьет. 

К счастью, Снейп покончил с играми и не собирался терять время. Он толкнулся внутрь, раздвигая тесную плоть, раскрывая его. 

\- О Боже, - всхлипнул Гарри, пытаясь приспособиться к проникающему внутрь толстому члену. Было больно, но не больше, чем нужно, и он рванулся навстречу, желая взять больше, быстрее. Ему хотелось раствориться в жаре тела Снейпа, огонь уничтожал холодную пустоту внутри, разраставшуюся с каждой смертью, с каждым днем поисков двух пропавших хоркруксов, каждым днем войны, которой не видно было конца. 

Погрузившись до конца, Снейп замер, чертова рубашка мазнула по животу Гарри, когда зельевар нагнулся укусить и поцеловать его в шею и ключицу, освободив от связывающих чар. Гарри обхватил его ногами за талию и стиснул мышцы вокруг его члена, желая вернуться к девяти, и Снейп начал двигаться, медленно и глубоко, выходя почти полностью, прежде чем снова толкнуться внутрь. Гарри сосредоточился на ощущениях того, как его тело принимает Снейпа, одновременно двигая бедрами и пытаясь найти нужный угол.

Наконец, Гарри его нашел, и теперь каждый толчок рождал вспышку удовольствия. Было охренительно хорошо, но хотелось большего. 

\- Сильней, - приказал Гарри, перемещая ноги Снейпу на поясницу, чтобы позволить тому двигаться жестче. – Трахни меня сильней. 

Снейп оперся о матрас и вошел на всю длину, его яйца шлепались о задницу Гарри при каждом резком толчке, каждое движение посылало по члену волну удовольствия.

Гарри вскрикивал с каждый толчком, его возбуждение нарастало. Заклинание вошло в полную силу, сжимаясь и вибрируя вокруг члена, скользя вверх и вниз по уретре. Он дрожал от переизбытка ощущений, мышцы живота судорожно сокращались, каждый участок тела стал невероятно чувствителен. Когда возбуждение возросло настолько, что стало болезненным, и он уверился, что сейчас умрет, погибнет от наслаждения вместо боли, Снейп схватил его за подбородок и приказал:

\- Посмотри на меня!

Гарри заставил себя посмотреть в темные безумные глаза Снейпа. Как только их взгляды встретились, чары исчезли, и он кончил. 

Мир взорвался ослепительно белым, яички поджались, член запульсировал, выплескиваясь. Гарри выгнулся на кровати, чувствуя, как извержение приливной волной распространяется по всему телу, заполняя его наслаждением, как Круциатус заполнял болью. Волна чистого экстаза прошла от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, заставив их поджаться, из сознания ушло все, кроме ощущений, испытываемых телом. Его переполнило чувство высвобождения, унесшее прочь все напряжение и ненависть; ощущение свободы было так велико, словно он обрел крылья. 

Когда зрение прояснилось, он увидел глаза Снейпа на расстоянии в ладонь от своих собственных.

Лицо зельевара, обычно такое закрытое и бесстрастное и по отношению к Гарри выражавшее только гнев и презрение, превращалось в маску страсти и желания, когда они трахались. И никогда еще на нем не было такого беспокойства. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Снейп, тревожно всматриваясь в его лицо.

\- Лучше не бывает, - ответил Гарри, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

***  
Когда он проснулся, в комнате было тепло. Огонь в камине всегда горел очень слабо, чтобы его нельзя было обнаружить извне, и на то, чтобы прогреть всю комнату, его обычно не хватало, поэтому Гарри на секунду решил, что он снова в Норе, хотя та и сгорела дотла еще год назад. В правой руке чувствовался какой-то дискомфорт, и, глянув вниз, Гарри понял, что она забинтована по локоть. 

\- Пей, - появившаяся справа гигантская тень протянула ему чашку, и, прищурившись, Гарри узнал Снейпа. Он взял теплую кружку и сделал глоток. Что бы Снейп ему ни предложил, это было горячим и весьма вкусным, гораздо лучше любого чая, имевшегося у него. Он задумался, уж не нашел ли Снейп каким-то образом достаточно трав, чтобы сварить собственный настой. 

\- У согревающих чар широкое поле применения, помимо индивидуального использования, - лекторским тоном сообщил Снейп, усаживаясь в кресло, все еще напоминавшее трон. В руках у него была еще одна чашка; где он ее взял, Гарри не имел ни малейшего представления. – Согревающие чары, наложенные на стены, способны защитить от самых лютых зимних морозов даже при плохом отоплении. И в самом деле, Поттер. Даже тебе должно было хватить сообразительности, чтобы догадаться, как использовать магию в борьбе с трещинами. Если тебе скучно постоянно обновлять барьерные чары, достаточно забить щели мхом или грязью и наложить постоянные укрепляющие заклинания. Почему тебе, с твоими мозгами тролля, позволили жить одному, выше моего понимания – с другой стороны, Орден не самая интеллектуальная организация. Много гриффиндорцев в руководстве погубят любую структуру.

\- Я хотел быть один, - сказал Гарри, уткнувшись в чашку.

\- Чтобы иметь возможность поплакать в одиночестве? Ну, по крайней мере, тебе хватило воспитания, чтобы избавить остальных от своих жалких приступов самобичевания. - Снейп встал и направился к полкам с продуктами.

\- Нет, я… - Гарри заметил на прикроватном столике очки и надел их. – Я не хочу нести ответственность еще за чью-то смерть.

Снейп, инспектировавший содержимое полок, издал полный насмешки звук. Гарри скрежетнул зубами и представил, как посылает ему в спину проклятье. 

\- Учитывая, как много членов твоего Ордена погибло за прошлую неделю, чтобы тебя защитить, - Снейп выдвинул с полки банку с колбасным фаршем, скривился и убрал обратно, - получается у тебя не очень. 

\- Пошел ты! – сорвался Гарри. – Что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? Пойти к Нему сам? Этого ты хочешь, да? Жалкий лакей!

Снейп стремительно пересек комнату, вытаскивая палочку.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хочу?

Гарри напрягся в ожидании атаки и зашарил руками, пытаясь найти палочку. 

\- Снова меня изнасилуешь? Будешь пытать? Доставишь к нему, чтобы вы выиграли и…

\- Нет, - с ухмылкой на лице Снейп схватил его палочку и помахал ей у него перед носом, то приближая, то отдергивая. – Я намереваюсь держать тебя как свою личную игрушку, чтобы иметь возможность поиграть с тобой в любое время, когда мне станет скучно. Возможно, я поделюсь тобой с другими… если они мне угодят; но ты останешься жить, чтобы быть моим, чтобы я мог пользоваться тобой, как захочу. В любом случае, это единственное, на что ты годен. 

\- Ты долбаный псих! - Гарри бросился к лежащей на столе мантии-невидимке, но ноги словно стали ватными, и он упал на пол, чуть не врезавшись в край стола. Он понял, что его непреодолимо клонит в сон. – Что, черт побери, ты мне дал?

\- Кое-что, что о тебе позаботится. Мобиликорпус, - заклинание подхватило Гарри и вернуло обратно на кровать.

\- Я тебя грохну, - прорычал Гарри, изо всех сил сопротивляясь подступающей дремоте. – Только подожди. Ты труп.

Чем бы Снейп его ни напоил, оно работало, сознание неумолимо расплывалось. Последнее, что Гарри успел заметить, прежде чем окончательно заснуть, был Снейп, направляющий палочку ему точно между глаз. 

\- Обливиэйт.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся, в окно ярко светило солнце. Он зевнул, потянулся и встал с кровати, размышляя, как же долго он спал. Чувствовал он себя так бодро, словно проспал несколько дней подряд, и надеялся, что это не так.

Гарри прошел в часть дома, служившую кухней, сделал себе чай и пару тостов. Нагнувшись зашнуровать кроссовки, он понял, что правая рука полностью зажила. Улыбнувшись про себя, Гарри провел пальцами по тому месту, где была рана. Когда-нибудь он скажет Снейпу, что Обливиэйт на него не действует. И никогда не действовал.


End file.
